Comme une lueur sous la Neige
by SulfuRaaah
Summary: Gray et Juvia se retrouvent sur le même navire les guidant jusqu'à Galuna. Simple visite de courtoisie, mais lorsqu'en pleine nuit les sentiments de Juvia s'emmêlent et que la météo s'en mêle, des mots surgissent dans sa tête. / -OS- / -GrayXJuvia- / -Poésie- /


Première histoire que je publie, je vais tacher de faire ça bien :)

**Titre :** Comme une lueur sous la Neige

**Personnages :** Gray et Juvia en protagonistes principaux, apparition de Moka et Bobo

**Disclaimer**** : **Bien évidement aucuns personnages ni aucuns lieux ne m'appartiennent ils proviennent tous de l'univers de Hiro Mashima-Sensei

**Résumé :** Gray et Juvia se retrouvent sur le même navire les guidant jusqu'à Galuna. Simple visite de courtoisie, mais lorsqu'en pleine nuit les sentiments de Juvia s'emmêlent et que la météo s'en mêle, des mots surgissent dans sa tête. / -OS- / -GrayXJuvia- / -Poésie- /

**Mot de l'auteur :** Comme je le dit plus haut, c'est ma première histoire, je me lance donc sur un thème assez simple avec un couple classique. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout de même.

Et si vous trouvez la moindre faute, en plus de mes remerciement, une place vous sera réservée dans les Special Thanks, ce texte a fait l'objet d'une vérification soignée par **A little Cherry** et moi même.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Les nuages gris s'amoncelaient à l'horizon accompagnés d'un vent frais. Les voiles gonflaient sous son souffle, tandis que le bateau poursuivait paisiblement son voyage, se rapprochant peu à peu de l'île de Galuna. Le soleil entamait sa descente annonçant la nuit qui arrivait, et le froid semblait déjà mordant comme celui du crépuscule.

Indiffèrent au froid, Gray se tenait à la proue du navire qui les emmenaient, Juvia et lui, à Galuna. Sans réussir à s'accrocher à un point fixe, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux contemplaient les contours de l'île qui se dessinaient peu à peu. Plus en retrait, comme à son habitude, Juvia s'appuyait contre la rambarde du bateau. Elle aussi semblait pensive, ou plutôt rêveuse. Car plutôt que l'île, elle préférait contempler Gray, et profiter de l'instant où elle pouvait assouvir sa soif de le voir.

* * *

HALTE LÀ !

Pour un souci de compréhension, un petit flash-back s'impose …

* * *

___Je m'ennuie ! Je m'ennuie ! Je m'ennuie !_

Natsu répétait ces deux mots en boucle depuis déjà plus de quinze minutes, courant autour de la table. Gray, sur ses talons, semblait avoir même perdu l'envie de se battre avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il ne pensait même plus. Néanmoins, ce remue-ménage agaçait la troupe attablée plus encore que l'ennuie qui les rongeaient tous. Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'aucunes nouvelles demandes n'avaient parues au tableau. Tout le monde dans la guilde guettaient avec envie qu'une requête soit déposée.

Même pour une personne extérieure à la guilde. Même sans tout savoir de Fairy Tail. On pouvait clairement remarquer qu'il y avait un problème. Natsu, tour à tour, hurlait en implorant une mission, ou restait planté sur un siège sans rien faire, à parfois en oublier de respirer. Happy volait d'un bout à l'autre de la guilde sans but précis, comme s'il faisait les cents pas à trois mètres de haut. Lucy qui pensait encore et toujours à son loyer semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse tant le stress montait. Gajeel avait fait le tour de son répertoire de musiques trois fois. Il avait fini par déposer ses instruments en signe de reddition face à l'ennui, comme un soldat aurait déposé les armes. Même Juvia semblait encore plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude, chose que l'on aurait pu croire impossible. Autour d'eux les autres attendaient, patients mais crispés. Pas un seul dans la guilde ne subissait pas la torture infligée par l'ennui. Ce fut Mirajane, dépitée par l'humeur contagieuse du groupe qui eu l'idée qui les libéra de cette torpeur mortelle. Après y avoir réfléchis longuement, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table du groupe et leur demanda sans plus d'annonces :

« Et pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à toutes les personnes que vous avez aidées jusque là ?! »

Ils n'eurent pas à discuter longtemps pour que l'idée soit adoptée à l'unanimité, et bientôt le groupe se séparait en binômes, chacun se rendraient dans un des lieux où ils avaient effectués leurs précédentes missions. Natsu et Happy se retrouvèrent logiquement en premier binôme. Dans un sursaut de courage dû à son « réveil » soudain, Juvia demanda à partir avec Gray. Le groupe fût approuvé par Mirajane, tandis que Wendy et Lucy s'accordaient à partir ensemble. Erza et Gajeel se retrouvèrent donc en dernier binôme. L'idée de pouvoir s'occuper les excita assez vite pour que les premières hausses de ton apparurent. Aussitôt annihilés par quelques sous-entendus de promesse de douleur de la part d'Erza. Les discutions reprirent alors calmement, sous l'oeil attentif de Titania, et les destinations furent décidées. Sans tarder, les binômes se quittèrent quelques heures après pour rejoindre le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi.

* * *

C'est ainsi que …

* * *

Maintenant, depuis la proue, le village se détachait clairement de la forêt qui recouvrait l'île. Et déjà, les démons, qui avaient renoués avec le reste du monde s'attroupaient auprès d'un quai de fortune. Le capitaine du navire leur expliqua en quelques mots que les membres du village l'avait bâti pour accueillir les touristes. Pendant ce temps le soleil, comme le bateau, continuait sa course, l'un dans le bleu infiniment clair du ciel froid, l'autre sur l'écume du bleu profond de l'océan. Bientôt le soleil deviendrait une parcelle faisant se rejoindre les infinités bleues, pour finalement disparaître, laissant derrière lui un ciel rougeâtre pour toute promesses de retour, tel un gigantesque phénix s'éteignant dans une dernière flamme et renaissant dans l'ombre de ses cendres.

Une fois le navire déjà bien avancé dans la clique où se trouvait le port improvisé, les villageois purent reconnaître à l'avant du navire un certain mage de glace. Un mage qui les avaient libérés quand la lune violette les hantait. Le clapotis tranquille et régulier de l'eau sur la coque du bateau disparu sous un tonnerre de hurlement de bienvenue, accompagnés d'applaudissements enthousiasmés. La rumeur du retour de Gray faisait déjà le tour de la terre des démons et très vite une foule compacte se massa sur le quai et ses alentours.

C'est sous ce déluge de bruit que Gray pu enfin mettre pied à terre, d'abord en titubant de ne plus avoir l'habitude de la terre ferme, puis avec plus d'assurance. Il constata non sans une certaine joie que parmi les démons se mêlaient sans gènes des hommes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaires, et pensa avec fierté que ce changement avait eu lieu en parti grâce à lui. Il salua au hasard de la main et de la tête, rendis les poignée de mains qu'on lui tendait et répondait d'un sourire gêné aux appels qu'on lui lançait. Visiblement le traitement que lui infligeaient la foule lui faisait perdre ses moyens, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir face à tout ce monde ne semblant pas se calmer.

Toutefois, sous ce déluge de démons en tout genre, ils arrivèrent à avancer, lui et Juvia en direction du village. Le rythme de marche restait cependant très lent dû aux nombreuses personnes qui se compactaient tout autour de Gray. Il lui semblait avoir vu au moins trois fois chacun des villageois tant il avait échangé de poignées de mains et de saluts. Heureusement, la foule sembla s'apaiser, laissant un peu de temps à Gray et Juvia pour respirer. Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, ils avaient finalement atteint les murs d'enceinte de la ville. Dans l'encadrement de la Grande Porte se trouvait Moka, le chef du village.

Gray fut instantanément rassuré, d'une part car le tumulte de la foule avait cessé, et d'une autre car il reconnaissait enfin quelqu'un distinctement. Il força un sourire chaleureux, et se prépara à s'avancer pour saluer le chef. Ce dernier sembla pensif un instant, puis parut reconnaître le mage qui se tenait devant lui. Il pris alors une inspiration, comme s'il allait se lancer dans un long discours :

« QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS DETRUIRE CETTE SATANE LUNE ?! »

Presque immédiatement, les villageois lui sautèrent dessus pour le forcer à rentrer dans sa tente, s'excusant platement cette nouvelle crise de folie de leur doyen. Gray se remettait à peine du sursaut qu'il avait fait en voyant le chef hurler ainsi. C'est alors que plusieurs villageois dans le fond de la masse se lancèrent dans une crise de fou rire, soit dû à la crise de leur chef, ou alors aux mines déconfites de Gray et Juvia. Toutefois le fou rire gagna très vite l'assemblée entière et l'ambiance devint beaucoup plus chaleureuse et bon enfant. Gray hésitât même pendant un instant à se relâcher et à rire avec le reste du groupe. Se souvenant de son premier séjour sur l'île, il sourit en voyant que les démons avaient toujours cette joie de vivre. La même que lors de son dernier jour sur l'île.

« Hola ! Ce voyage à dû vous paraître épuisant ! Venez donc vous reposer, la tente pour les invités est toujours prête à vous accueillir. Nous discuterons de votre venue ce soir autour d'un banquet ! »

Tournant la tête, Gray reconnu Bobo, le fils de Moka, qui leur faisait signe à quelques mètres de là. Sans demander son reste, il prit la main de Juvia pour la tirer de l'attroupement avant que la foule ne reparte dans son hystérie générale. Il n'eut aucun mal à la sortir de là, elle avait été tellement étonnée de ce geste spontané, qu'elle ne résista pas même un instant. Ce contact, si léger, juste une main posée dans la sienne, réussit pourtant à faire chavirer un instant son cœur.

_**…**_

Le banquet touchait à sa fin et Juvia voyait la lune haute dans le ciel. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le soleil avait glissé sous l'horizon. Sa magie avait créé une véritable attraction après que Gray l'eut présentée aux villageois, tous rassemblés pour cette soirée. Les enfants avaient pour la plupart déjà finis au lit, cependant les adultes continuaient à demander toutes sortes de prouesses à Juvia. Certains lui demandait d'allumer un feu en utilisant simplement sa magie de l'eau, d'autre, avec l'aide de Gray, de créer une fontaine de glace plus grande encore que la tente du chef, d'autres encore lui proposèrent comme défi de trancher de l'acier.

Arriva un moment où quelqu'un demanda à Juvia de faire de la glace à partir de son eau. Un peu prise au dépourvu, Juvia s'efforça de refroidir son tempérament. Projetant l'eau face à elle dans une forme humaine, elle refroidit son eau encore et encore. La concentration se lisait sur son visage, mais ses efforts pour geler cette eau semblaient insuffisant. Alors qu'elle se préparait à laisser tomber et à s'avouer vaincue, la base du corps aqueux blanchie, durcie, et enfin se cristallisa, et la glace continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la sculpture. Le gel se referma au sommet du crâne dans un claquement grave. Un coup d'œil rapide en coin, et elle put voir la position habituelle des mains de Gray lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie. Et encore une fois elle ne put contenir une vague de bonheur en découvrant cette attention de sa part. Après une acclamation générale, les défis continuèrent. L'aisance avec laquelle elle accomplissait les défis provoquait à chaque fois de nombreux applaudissement.

**_…_**

Contemplant une nouvelle fois la lune, Juvia calcula qu'une heure avait passée depuis que Gray l'avait assistée dans son défi. Détournant le regard, elle le chercha autour d'elle et remarqua alors son absence. Se levant de sa place sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers Bobo, plantant là ses fans qui souhaitaient lui lancer un nouveau défi. Arrivée au niveau du fils du chef, elle demanda sans aucuns détours s'il savait où se trouvait Gray. Après avoir eu sa réponse elle tourna les pieds et se dirigea vers le temple qui trônait au centre de l'île.

* * *

Assis au bord d'une falaise rocheuse, Gray observait à ses pieds l'île dont les contours changeaient au rythme des vagues. L'écume reflétait la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Remontant peu à peu son regard, il passa des plages de l'île aux remous de l'océan. S'attardant un peu sur l'horizon pour se plonger un instant dans sa profondeur. Levant encore les yeux, ils observa les étoiles silencieuses, la lune presque pleine, et distingua quelques nuages gris au dessus de l'île. Un sourire tout aussi nostalgique que mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, Juvia venait d'atteindre le sommet de la crête rocheuse, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, sur l'océan, le ciel, l'horizon, elle se sentit chanceler pendant quelques secondes. Rapidement elle s'efforça de calmer son cœur amoureux. S'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés, profitant de cette solitude à deux, avec Gray, pour se permettre un peu de liberté dans ses actions.

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté le banquet ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Juste quelques secondes. . . Murmura Gray pour toute réponse avant de la prier au silence par un léger souffle retenu.

Jugeant qu'il fallait mieux respecter son appel au silence, Juvia s'assit aux côtés de Gray et, du coin de l'œil profita de l'instant pour observer encore celui qu'elle aimait. Son profil. Ses cheveux. Son visage. Son souffle. Ses yeux … Ses yeux, sans aucuns autres signes visibles, elle le perçut pourtant cet infime changement dans son regard, comme si d'un coup une étincelle d'innocence venait de renaître en lui. Se détournant alors de sa vision elle observa à l'horizon ce qui avait bien pu créer ce changement. Car même si ce qu'elle avait vu restait léger, infime, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, que le changement avait bien eu lieu.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne vit rien, et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à touner à nouveau son regard sur Gray, Il attira son attention. Tel un annonciateur de paix, sa simple présence, ici seul, suffit à faire bondir le cœur de Juvia, et Il provoqua en elle une vague incontrôlable de joie, à lui en faire monter les larmes yeux. Suivant sa course du regard, Il vint s'écraser au creux de la main tendue de Gray, et le temps sembla se figer, pendant que sa disparition restait gravée en elle. Levant à nouveau les yeux, elle pu percevoir les nombreux autres flocons, tous miroirs du premiers tombé, qui flottaient. Bercés par un vent doux, ils ne lui firent pas vivre la même expérience qu'avec le premier cristal de neige, qui pour toujours demeurait le plus blanc, le plus pur, et le plus brillant de tous, mais ils créèrent tout de même en elle une nouvelle vague de joie pour chacune de ces pétales de neige tombées.

Gray et Juvia regardaient côte à côte la neige qui tombait calmement autour d'eux. D'abord quelques sons, puis des mots, et enfin des phrases se formèrent dans sa tête, se mélangeant, s'assemblant, se détruisant mutuellement pour mieux se reconstruire. Quand le tumulte de ses pensées se fit plus calme, Juvia voyait alors flotter dans sa tête ces mots.

___Elle assourdit tous les bruits,_

___Dans la pureté de la nuit,_

___Elle nous enveloppe dans un monde cotonneux,_

___Loin de la vie et de ses enjeux._

___Elle gèle les larmes, guérit les cœurs,_

___Sous son manteau immaculé,_

___Elle est beauté, silence, grandeur,_

___Et tout les esprits sont isolés._

___Le vrai est rejeté, repoussé,_

___Toutes ses choses ne peuvent nous toucher,_

___Plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance_

___Seuls persistent la Neige et notre présence._

**___. . ._**

___De la Neige, née la Glace,_

___Mais loin d'être si lasse,_

___Elle gèle toutes les beautés,_

___Forgées par la Neige tombée._

___Dans cet univers où le temps s'arrête,_

___Où le silence est établi en maître,_

___On aperçoit la lueur,_

___De deux âmes dans le bonheur._

Rompant alors le silence, elle murmura juste assez haut pour que Gray puisse entendre :

« Vois-tu cette lueur telle que je la vois ? »

* * *

Voila pour ce petit OS J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

Dans tout les cas, une review pour savoir ce qu'il vous à plu ou déplu est toujours une aide précieuse.

**Special Thanks :**

**A little Cherry**

En top bien évidement, pour avoir joué le rôle de Beta-Readeuse,

Pour ses conseils pour l'amélioration du texte et pour tout le reste,

Et enfin pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser son inspiration fantastique sur la Neige, afin de la réécrire sous forme de poème.

**Namuria**

Comme promis voila ta place dans les Special Thanks pour avoir trouvé ces fautes.

Un grand MERCI pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié avoir ton avis, et je tâcherait d'en tenir compte pour mes futurs écrits.


End file.
